crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ken Hayabusa II
' Ken Hayabusa '( 龍'謙 ''Hayabusa Ken '') is a member of the JSDF and accomplished Armored Core pilot. Having been in military service since the Adventure group's glory days, he has gained considerable experience and skill, yet remains young enough to be fresh and energetic in the battlefield.' 'Appearance' ' ' Ken Hayabusa is an adult japanese male in his early 30's, sporting fair skin, onyx eyes and dark hair cut short, though left looser than JSDF regulations allow. With a height of 5' 9'' ''" and a weight of 182 lbs, he isn't a physically daunting character, but he's proved himself in many battles not to be underestimated. The only identifiable traits are a few small scars scattered across his features, including the outer edges of his face, the neck, and the fingers. Ken Hayabusa is most often encountered wearing his AC pilot outfit, complete with an insulative black undersuit with several areas of padding, covered in sections of lightweight but durable armor that proves resistant against small arms and melee weapons. The outfit is standard issue for all AC pilots, and his suit is in no particular ways unique or unordinary. 'Personality' Early in his life, Ken was a happy child, eager to learn as much as he could and always confident he would become a great athlete. However, as he reached his teen years he grew more antisocial and seemed to forget his interest in sports, concentrating more on ensuring his own educational success. Upon achieving high honors, he merely shrugged, and decided to join up in the military. At first, Ken's skill in combat and his test scores in the mech simulations revealed some untapped potential that many believed would shape him into an amazing pilot. Deciding to attract a little attention and put his skills to the test, he deliberately equipped his first AC with cheap parts that made it more difficult for him to claim victories in battle. Often, his only successes were small, or assisted by his teammates. Eventually, someone noticed this and decided to help him along with gaining newer, rarer parts without so much of a cost on his part, which Ken appreciated very much. After taking some backhanded comments on how well he's being treated from his peers, Ken decided it was time to establish friendly connections again, and with what payment he could earn on his own part, decided to help new pilots who were struggling in small ways. Not many noticed this, but those that did became close friends with him and swear he is not only a great pilot, but a great man outside of combat. Ken Hayabusa is serious, and does not joke around, usually remaining quiet until he feels he is meant to say something. Despite this, he can be outgoing and kind at times, especially when emotional support is the lacking resource most needed. 'History' Ken Hayabusa first entered widespread sight when he was a member of JSDF's Razor Squadron, a team of AC's who often participated in joint JSDF-UCR operations during their early partnership. Occasionally, the team participated in small battles involved with the Adventure Group. During this time, he employed a simple AC that was inexpensive but effective enough with his rising skill. Eventually, Ken would move on from Razor Squadron, becoming an independent pilot who's AC was refurbished to handle solo missions. This AC was better equipped and enhanced his abilities to the point that smaller enemy factions that held conflict with the JSDF began to hear about him among the feared AC pilots. By about 2570, Ken became a squad leader for his own self-assembled team of ACs. Membership is flexible, but he does not protect unskilled pilots in the heat of combat; every member assists the other because they're a team, but only by putting forth their own effort and not relying on someone else to babysit them. 'AC Model D' ' Ken Hayabusa's first AC, Model D was a middleweight bipedal Armored Core equipped with a 6-pod missile launcher on the right shoulder, a small missile launcher on the left shoulder, a machine gun in the right hand, and a laser blade on the left arm. It came in a faded white primary color, lime green secondary color, with some small yellow highlights.' 'AC Gaiden' ' Ken Hayabusa's second and current AC, Gaiden is a mediumweight bipedal Armored Core, built a bit heavier but remaining fast and agile all the same. Sporting Jet black primary color and Red secondary color, the AC is equipped with various weapons depending on the mission. However, it most often uses a laser rifle in the right hand, a shielded battle rifle in the left hand, a more powerful missile launcher on the right shoulder, a heavy laser cannon on the left shoulder, missile interception missile launchers on both shoulder attachment hardpoints, ECM launchers in the shoulders themselves, a powerful laser beam generator mounted inside the Core of the AC, and an exceed orbit back attachment that released a pair of Recon drones. Mounted on the alternate weapon racks on the back of each shoulder for this configuration usually is a submachine gun for the right hand, and a powerful laser sword for the left hand.' Category:Good Category:Characters Category:AC Pilots Category:JSDF Category:Male Category:Military career Category:Human